Wonderland
by 123GetEnlightened
Summary: Script for a movie I will be making soon - Joker pushes Alice into wonderland and is feeding off of her life. He will keep feeding on her life force unless she does something about it. Can she stop Joker? Or will she become as Mad as the Hatter? How long can she cling to her sanity? Just who is Annalice and how has she stayed sane for so long?


**This is a unfinished script for a movie I will be making. If you like please tell me! To be honest, I don't like it too much... oh well. Enjoy!**

**Wonderland**

**Plot:**

Alice is walking through a forest when a weird person comes into sight. Alice walks over to the person and the person invites Alice to a card game. If Alice loses, something bad will happen. Alice lost the game and so the person pushed her down a deep rabbit hole, telling her that their name is Joker. While in wonderland, after going through the door, she finds herself in a field, a person dressed in white (with rabbit ears) runs past complaining about being late. The girl ran past a hedge and Alice follows her, Alice then finds herself at the murder scene of Ivory (the white rabbit). A girl with straight hair then walks up to Alice and tells her to leave before Scarlett (the red queen) comes. Alice runs into a forest where she meets the Cheshire cat. Cheshire reveals that she has a mysterious ability to disappear and reappear whenever she pleases. Cheshire leads Alice to the Mad Hatter. They have tea then, at Alice's request, take her to the red queen. The red queen talks to Alice briefly then leaves, never to be seen again in wonderland. Because Cheshire and the Hatter left Alice to talk to the red queen, she doesn't know where they are so she wonders of and finds herself at a pool linked to the ocean. The she meets the mysterious girl from before who reveals herself to be Annalice. Annalice turns into a human again and takes Alice to a computer room where the Hatter and Cheshire are already waiting. Annalice explains that everyone in the world is actually a human who was driven mad when they were brought to wonderland. She reveals that Joker plays a card game against humans to bring them to wonderland. Joker used to choose randomly, but said that since Annalice came he/she started choosing people who are similar to her, but they don't know how they are similar. Later, in the finale showdown with Joker, he/she reveals that his/her body is actually shared between two people. After an accident, he and his sister had to become one to stay alive, now he is in control of his sister's body. The only problem is that they need time energy to stay alive and by pushing people down the rabbit hole, time energy is created. They reveal that Annalice was the first "Alice" of wonderland ( her name is made of Ann and Alice) and the thing that each "Alice" had in common was their names. Noble/Royal people created more time energy for them to stay alive so they started collecting "Alice" (Alice means noble). As long as there are people in wonderland who are alive, they will be able to stay alive (they feed on the life force of humans). Alice, with the help of her friends, defeats the Joker and sets herself free, however the people who had lost their sanity could not leave (the Hatter and Cheshire). Annalice was able to leave but Joker kills her first. Alice returns from wonderland and now knows that the person Lewis Carroll based his novel off of was Annalice and so she holds her memory close to her heart forever.

**Cast:**

Sainsbury's as Alice Kingsleigh

Asda Tesco as Joker, Red Queen, Annalice Liddell

Co-op as Cheshire Cat

Clair's as Mad Hatter

Holls888 as White Rabbit

These are not our real names. They are just nicknames, but you already knew that.

**Scene 1 – Prologue**

_Alice is sitting under a tree, by a forest, reading a book._

Alice: _(Voice over)_ Many people have heard the stories of wonderland. Some believe them and some don't. The people who do believe it think it is a story about a girl who fell down a rabbit hole and is lost in a place she doesn't know only to find it is a dream, but it is much more than that. It's a story of love and hate, life and death, sorrow and anger, madness and insanity. This, is wonderland.

_While the voice over is going on, Alice closes her book, looks up at the sun and puts her book down. Then she gets up and runs into the forest. _

**Scene 2 – Joker**

_Alice walks slowly through the forest._

Alice: _(Sees someone out of the corner of her eye and walks towards them) _Hello? Who are you?

Joker: (_Smiling happily, yet creepily) _Hello Alice, you've made it at last. I've been waiting for you.

Alice: _(Suspiciously) _How do you know my name?

Joker: _(Still smiling creepily) _That, my dear, is irrelevant. Now, let's play a game. (_Table appears magically.)_

Alice: _(Suspiciously) _Okay...

Joker: _(Without losing his smile) _Please Sit, here are the rules of the game. I will place five cards and I will only show you one of them. That card will be a joker card so you have to avoid it. Do you understand the rules? _(Alice nods)_ Good. _(Joker mixes cards around_) So, what do you choose? _(Alice points to the one she didn't see move at all)_ Oh, one more thing, once you've picked a card you can't change your answer, also if you lose you are not allowed to leave. _(Joker shows Alice the card and reveals it was a joker card) _

Alice: _(Backs away slowly and shrieks) _You tricked me!

Joker: _(Grabs hold of Alice and pushes her backwards while smiling creepily) _I never said that was the only joker card.

Alice: _(While struggling to get out of Joker's grip) _Who are you?

Joker: I am... Joker. _(Pushes Alice down a deep rabbit hole)_

_Joker then is clouded by smoke and vanishes while chuckling maniacally._

**Scene 3 – Locked Doors**

_Alice wakes up to find herself in a room full of doors. Not one is unlocked. She unexpectedly finds a key on top of a joker card. She looks at the key and then the key hole for each door. Deciding it wouldn't fit any of the doors, as it was too small, she looks around to find something else to help her. She finds a bottle bearing a label depicting her name (Alice Kingsleigh). Deciding to drink it she takes a sip. Music starts playing coming from an unknown location. She follows the sound to find a lonesome door hiding behind a curtain. Pulling it back, she tries the key in the door and steps through as the door swings open._

**Scene 4 – Murder**

Alice: _(Surprised) _Curiouser and curiouser. _(Alice walks through the door and finds herself in a field) _What is this place? How can the door just disappear? It was there a minute ago!

White Rabbit: _(Rushing across the field) _Oh God, I'm late! I'm God damn late again. Why does this always happen to me? _(Disappears behind a hedge)_

Alice: _(Confused) _Why is that girl wearing rabbit ears? _(Follows White Rabbit behind the hedge to blood everywhere and a pocket watch) _What the hell? She was here a minute ago! Where did the blood come from?

Annalice: _(olden times voice) _You'd better go. If the Red Queen finds you, you could be beheaded.

Alice: _(Untrusting)_ Who are you? _(Stepping back)_

Annalice: _(Olden times voice) _That is irrelevant. Do you hear that? That's the Red Queen now.

_Alice throws Annalice a hostile glare then turns to run into the forest._

Alice: _(Voice over)_: At the time, I didn't even realise the tight bond between us that joined us together through life, death and wonderland.


End file.
